Alexandra Taiga
Alexandra Taiga(Akane Taiga アカネ タイガ) - jest jedną z najlepszych graczy VRMMORPG. W grach przybiera różne nicki. 'Charakter: ' Jest osobą o wielu twarzach.Ma wysokie cele do których stara się dążyć, oraz często zapomina o rzeczywistości.Dziewczyna nie lubi świata dorosłych, ponieważ uważa go za zbyt drastyczny.Ucieka do świata MMO, w którym wszystkie bezsensowne granice wyznaczane w realnym świecie nie mają znaczenia. Nienawidzi ludzi którzy uwarzają, że mogą pozwalać sobie na wszystko. Ma ciepły i przyjazny charakter, mimo to musi uważać na swoją porywczość. Jest otwarta, choć bolesną prawdę zwykle zachowuje dla siebie, nie mówi przyjaciołom o tym co ją dręczy bo nie chce ich tym martwić.Skryta w sobie a zarazem ciepła i wesoła, będąc w świecie wirtualnym często pomaga graczom, mimo to nigdy nie dołącza do gildii. Ma skłonności do agresji i trudno jej czasem nad tym zapanować, szczegulnie gdy w gre wchodzą uczucia bliskiej jej osoby.Widzi świat inaczej niż inni, dzięki czemu większość ludzi z jakimi się spotyka w realnym świecie jej unika. Uwielbia dobrą zabawę, pianki szybko poprawiają jej humor. 'Historia:' thumb|left|202px|Młoda Taiga pierwszy raz wita się z DariąUrodziła się 17 marca 2008 roku. Mieszkała w dużej posiadłości z rodzicami i przybraną siostrą. Gdy miała cztery lata jej rodzice adoptowali Darię którą szybko zaakceptowała i zaczęła traktować jak członka rodziny. Dorastając razem z Lisą bardzo dużo grała w gry, kilka razy próbowała przekonać do tego Minori '''ale się nie zgadzała.Trenowała walkę za pomocą katany. Kiedy skończyła jedenaście lat lat jej rodzice się rozwiedli, po tym dramacie razem z '''Darią zamieszkały w jednym domu i na długo rozstała się z Lisą. Ma dużą wiedzę na temat komputerów i potrafi włamać się do prawie każdego systemu. W wieku dziesięciu lat, razem z Darią włamała się do bazy danych państwa i wyszukała informacji o jej rodzinie. Z biegiem lat coraz bardziej lubiła gry typu SAO. Po dwuletnim pobycie w Sword Art Online zrobiła sobie rok przerwy od szkoły, po czym wstąpiła do szkoły dla byłych graczy SAO. 'Zajęcie realnego świata:' 'Jazda Konna:' thumb|left|278pxAlex '''jeździ konno od kiedy skończyła cztery lata. Posiada również swojego wierzchowca, jest nim '''Alaska-mustang czystej krwi. Dziewczyna bardzo kocha swoją podopieczną i spędza z nią dużo czasu, często opowiada o pobycie w świecie online. Klacz nie lubi kiedy Alex wchodzi w świat gry, lecz kiedy do niej wraca wręcz promienieje radością. Mimo świetnych umiejętności jeździeckich nigdy nie startowała w turniejach, ponieważ nie ma odwagi pokazywać się większej liczbie ludzi, jednak uwielbia jeździć i w ten sposób odrywać się od rzeczywistości. Doskonale rozumie zwierzęta a jej nauczyciele nazywali ją zaklinaczką koni. 'Kenjutsu:' thumb|238pxKenjutsu - czyli nauka walki mieczem. Alex '''jako broń wybrała sobie katanę, trenowała od kiedy skończyła osiem lat i wiele razy startowała w turniejach któe często wygrywała. Kiedy miała jedenaście lat Kana Kazuto bardzo poważnie zraniła Alex w turnieju, przez to musiała zrezygnować z daleszej nauki. Po roku rechabilitacji odzyskała dawną sprawność jednak miała uraz do katany. Dziewczyna wróciła do nauki walki, tym razem wybrała rapier. Dzięki lekkiemu ostrzu Alex była zwinniejsza i szybsza niż kiedykolwiek i dzięki temu pokonała 'Kanę '''w turnieju. 'Malarstwo: thumb|left|258pxAlex 'od najwcześniejszego cieciństwa interesuje się malarstwem. Czerpie natchnienie ze wszystkiego co ją otacza z radości, miłości, smutku. Dziewczyna uwielbia malować i obdarowywać swoimi dziełami innych, uważa, że musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, mimo to często jest zadowolona ze swoich prac a jej bliscy uważają, że ma talent. 'Piłka Nożna: ' 'thumb|274px|Alex z piłkąAlex '''od małego uwielbiała grać w piłkę, często robiła to z '''Darią i Lisą dzięki czemu wyrobiła sobie dobrą formę. Uwielbia drybling i robienie kapek, na początku nauki zawsze dostawała piłką w głowę ale potem nabrała wprawy. Kocha dobrą zabawę z piłką. 'Relacje: ' 'Przyjaźń z Darią: ' thumb|left|Alex i DariaAlex traktuje Darię jak rodzoną siostrę. Kiedy dołączyła do rodziny, od razu uświadomoła sobie, że Minori ma w sobie coś wyjątkowego, co ją przyciąga. Na początku Taiga obserwowała Darię z pewnej odległości, wtedy bardzo szybko zrozumiała, że dziewczyna jej potrzebuje. Kiedy zdobyła się na odwagę by z nią porozmawiać, Minori dosłownie "oczarowała" ją sobą. Od tej pierwszej rozmowy dziewczyny stały się praktycznie nierozłączne.' Alex' czuje, że może powierzyć Darii 'największe sekrety i bardzo ją kocha. Często mówi do niej "'Dariusia" co albo robawia albo "denerwuje" przyjaciółkę.Taiga jest gotowa do największych poświęceń dla Darii, nawet thumb gdyby to miało się wiązać z narażeniem życia. Nastolatki nigdy się nie kłucą.Taiga zna bolesną przeszłość dziewczyny i chce aby jej przyszłość nabrała najpiękniejszych kolorów, dlatego nie mówi jej o swoich nawet najboleśniejszych sprawach i zawsze się uśmiecha. Nie pozwala sobie na słabość w obecności Darii, ponieważ bardzo ją kocha. Kiedy jakiś chłopak pozwala sobie na zbyt dużo w obecności Taigi jest gotowa "wytłumaczyć" mu pewne kwestie. Alex chce aby jej przyjaciółka była szczęśliwa dlatego gdyby jakiś chłopak skrzywdziłby ją byłaby gotowa zrobić mu krzywdę. 'Przyjaźń z Natalią: ' thumb|left|264px|Alex i NatiiNatalia '''również jest tak bliska '''Alex jak siostra. Co prawda dziewczyny nie znają się długo, ale połączyłą je prawdziwa przyjaźń. Od samego początku dziewczyny dobrze się dogadywały i nieraz były świadkami dziwnych sytuacji (typu:młodsze o dwa lata dziecko z fochfacem mówi do bułki Natalii:" TO NIE FAIR").Nastolatki nigdy nie wracają do realnego świata, przeciwnie zmieniają rzeczywistość w swoje wyobrażenia, często dziwne (typu:sąd najwyższy w szopie, thumb|222px którego najwyższym sędziom jest Thanv Mayahuel Ikari). Alex uwielbia przebywać z Natii bo wtedy czuje, że realny świat nie ma dla nich znaczenia. Dziewczyny nigdy się nie kłucą. Ich drobne bijatyki często są o małe rzeczy (typu: dawny email Natii, opowiadanie rozmantyczne). Zwykle takie walki wygrywa Natalia i niszczy dowody zbrodni (czyt. spuszcza kartkę z emailem w kiblu).Taiga 'starała się pomóc przyjaciółce po stracie rodziców więc razem z Darią spędzały z nią dużo czasu. Od tamtej poru bardzo często mówi do niej "'Natusia". Natalia jako jedna z niewielu była świadkiem smutku nastolatki.Taiga byłaby w stanie zrobić krzywde temu który skrzywdzi Natii.Alex uwielbiała babcię Natalii i często przychodziła na treningi dziewczyny aby staruszka nauczyła czegoś również ją.Nigdy nie ja ciastek babci Natali. 'Przyjaźń z Lisą:' thumb|left|268pxLisa jest kolejną bliską osobą dla Alex, ją również traktuje jak siostrę. Ich znajomość trwa najdłużej, dziewczyna dołączyła do rodziny Taigi wcześniej niż Minori więc znają się od dziecka. Alex '''jest bardzo przywiązana do Lisy''' mimo, że kiedy wkroczyły w natoletni wiek rozstały się na dość długi czas.Dziewczyny nie są ze sobą zgodne w wielu kwestiach dlatego często dochodzi między nimi do spięć, jednak Alex kocha swoją siostrzyczkę i chce dla niej jak nejlepiej. Lisa '''może się zwierzyć '''Alex z najcięższych problemów a thumb|222pxdziewczyna stara się słuchać i znajdować wyjście z sytuacji. Lisa podobnie jak Alex została uwięziona w Sword Art Online, kiedy''' Taiga się o tym dowiedziała nie traciła czasu tylko walczyła właśnie dla niej. '''Alex nigdy nie okazuje smutku ani bólu przy Lisie, kocha ją i dlatego ukrywa niektóre rzeczy, mimo to stara się by świat dziewczyny był kolorowy."Mnie nie da się zranić"- te słowa nastolatka powiedziała swojej siostrzyczce kiedy widziała jak cierpi przez ludzi, aby nigdy nie martwiła się o nią. Taiga '''trzyma się swoich słów i gdy jest blisko '''Lisy zawsze się uśmiecha i wariuje, stara się wprowadzić promyki światła w jej życie i często jej się to udaje. Kiedy ktoś próbuje skrzywdzić Lisę, od razu staje w jej obronie i nie wacha się użyć siły, nienawidzi kiedy''' Liss''' jest smutna.Często mówi do niej "Lisy". 'Przyjaźń z Mają:' thumb|left|262pxMaję, Alex poznała w Sword Art Online. Dziewczyny bardzo szybko odnalazły wspólny język, możliwe, że dlatego iż obie mają porywczy charakter. Od samego początku wykazywały się oryginalnością i szybkością.Dziewczyna ufa Majce '''i lubi z nią rozmawiać na różne tematy. Kiedy są w strefie online czesto rywalizują, obie stawiają na szybkość. Uważa '''Mei '''za dobrą przyjaciółkę i zawsze może na niej polegać, z wzajemnością. '''Taiga lubi łączyć swoje umiejętności z Tanaki, w SAO lubiła z nią rozmawiać o realnym świecie, o przyjaciołach którzy są dla obu dziewczyn ważni. Połączyło ich coś więcej niż przyjaźń,coś tajemniczego i nie do końca ograniętego, nie spędzają ze sobą mnustwa czasu, ale chwile spędzone razem zawsze są pełne ciekawych zdarzeń. Często zdarza im się podobnie myśleć, dzięki czemu ofiarami ich porywczych zachowań często stają się chłopcy. 'Przyjaźń z Amisią:' thumb|left|230px|Alex i AmiAlex zna Ami '''krócej niż '''Maję. jednak delikatna natura Ami przyciągnęła Alexy. Dziewczyna bardzo zaprzyjaźniła się Anną, często mówiła do niej "Amisia", czuje, że może poświęcić dla niej wszystko, ponieważ łączy je mocna przyjaźń. Anna może się jej zwierzyć''' ze wszystkiego. '''Taiga traktuje ją jak młodszą siostrę, okazując to troską o Sawę. Uwielbia patrzeć na szczęśliwą Anię. Alex często obserwuje więzi łączące Mei z''' Anią''' i za każdym razem coraz bardziej podziwia dziewczyny, obiecała sobie, że zawsze będzie gotowa''' udzielić Annie pomocy. '''Przyjaźń z Adim: 'Przyjaźń z Aschganem:' 'Przyjaźń z Thanvem:' 'Przyjaźń z Lukiem:' 'Przyjaźń z Pitem:' 'Przyjaźń z Kana:' 'Sword Art Online:' thumb|left|264px|Alex w SAO Alex w SAO była jedną z uwięzionych graczy. Od samego początku była samotnym graczem. Bardzo dużo od siebie wymagała, dlatego dość szybko stała się najszybszym graczem zaraz po Kirito. Nigdy nie bała się konfrontacji i obrażeń jednak nienawidziła gdy cierpieli inni, dlatego była ostrożna w nawiązywaniu przyjaźni i unikała towarzystwa. Dziewczyna trzymała dystans ponieważ nie chciała by osoby jej bliskie umierały. Po roku w SAO spotkała Kirito, chłopak pomógł jej zrozumieć, że samotna gra nie jest niczym prostszym, wręcz przeciwnie. Przykład Kirito '''pokazał Alex, że przyjaźń to największa wartość, tak jak miłość.Jednak była zbyt pewna siebie.Kiedy tylko odkryto kolejną komnatę bosa, dziewczyna myślała, że może pokonać go sama, gdyby nie pomoc '''Kirito i Asuny na pewno została by pokonana i poniosła śmierć. Zaraz po tych wydarzeniach, dziewczyna zyskała więcej rozsądku i odpowiedzielności. Kiedy w końcu rozstała się z Asuną 'i '''Kirito '''obiecała sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie unikać ludzi. Nadal była samotnym graczem, jednak jej celem stało się udzielanie bezinteresownej pomocy. Nie była beta testerką, jednak miała odczucia podobne do Asuny - "każdy dzień spędzony tutaj, jest straconym w prawdziwym świecie" - dlatego starała się ze wszystkich sił i dzieliła się zdobytymi informacjami z resztą graczy. Po pewnym czasie jej nick "'Airi" stał się znany.Ze względu na ubiór podobny do Rycerzy Krwi często była z nimi mylona, jednak zazwyczaj udawało jej się wytłumaczyć, że do nich nie należy. Później nie brała udziału w walkach z bosami, dopuki nie spotkała Adiego. Szybko się zaprzyjaźnili i zaczeli thumb|260px|Alex i Adi w SAOdziałać w zespole, dzięki niemu Alex zrozumiała, że nie musi się bać wcześniejszych błędów, lecz raczej powinna o nich zapomnieć i iść naprzód. Przed zakończeniem gry Alex zakochała się w chłopaku, jednak zdążyła mu tylko powiedzieć jak nazywa się na prawdę.Obudziła się jako jedna z pierwszych, i gdy tylko usłyszała o Alfheim Online od razu się zalogowała. 'Alfheim Online:' thumb|left|252px|Alex w Alfheim OnlineAlex wybrała rasę Spriggan, nick zmieniła na "Sana". W Alfheim Online zdobyła wielu nowych przyjaciół i dołączała do różnych dróżyn, lecz podobnie jak w SAO, nie związała się z żadną gildią. Dziewczyna stała się znana wsród graczy jako "anioł prędkości", tym razem również bardzo dużą wagę przykładała do szybkości i dzięki temu szybko zdobywała kolejne poziomy. Cały czas miała nadzieję znowu spotkać Adiego jednak nigdzie nie mogła go znaleźć. Po tym jak serwery ALO zostały chwilowo wyłączone dziewczyna postanowiła odszukać dawnych przyjaciół ze Sword Art Online, kiedy grę wznowiono a zamek Aincrad powrócił, Alex odnalazła Kirito i''' Asunę''' i razem z nimi oraz Leafą i Venayą utworzyła dróżynę. Po tym jak udało jej się przekonać Darię do wejścia w tę przestrzeń, Taiga opuściła drużynę i pomagała odnaleźć się Minori. Tak jak przypuszczała, Daria pokochała ten świat i od tamtej pory grały w Alfheim Online razem. 'Gun Gale Online:' thumb|278px|Alex w GGO'Kiedy usłyszała o amerykańskiej grze od razu zapragnęła w niej uczestniczyć. Zauważyła, że gra różnie się od większości w których uczestniczyła. GGO było dla niej nowym wyzwaniem dlatego z każdym dniem wyczekiwała jej bardziej. Kiedy tylko się zalogowała, przybrała nick "'Aria" i ruszyła na podbój gry. Jej postać posługiwała się dwoma pistoletami, które dały jej ogromne możliwości co do rozwijania szybkości w tym apokaliptycznym świecie. W tej grze postanowiła pozostać samotnym graczem zdanym na siebie, jednak uwielbiała przebywać z ludźmi i wyzywać graczy na PvP. W tej grze również spotkała Kirito, jednak tym razem nie chciała dołączyć do jego eskadry, wręcz przeciwnie przykładała się do zdobywania kolejnych poziomów aby ostatecznie pokonać go w PvP. Rozwijała się głównie pod względem szybkości i celności. 'Fairy Magic Online:' thumb|left|256px|Alex w FMOKiedy skonczyla z GGO Alex usłyszała o nowej japonskej grze Fairy Magic Online (pol.Czarodzieska Magia Online) od swojej siostrzyczki uproszona przez nią zalogowała się do gry. Przybrała nick Bloom 'i ruszyła z odsieczą Lisie. W tej grze podobnie jak w '''ALO '''Alex grała w dróżynie a nie samotnie. Dziewczyna jednak nie wciągnęła się w grę tak samo jak '''Lisa '''i grała w nią tylko wtedy kiedy przyjaciele o to prosili, mimo to uwielbiała władać żywiołem ognia i tak jak w '''ALO '''poruszać się w przestworzach, prawdopodobnie każdego wieczora logowała się aby pofrunąć najwyżej jak się da. Podobnie jak w poprzednich grach stawiła na szybkość i zwinność, dzięki temu była najszybszym graczem w tej MMO. 'Intergalactic Masters Football Online: ' 'thumb|280px|Alex w IMFOAlex spodobał się pomysł wirtualnej piłki nożnej więc od razu po jej wydaniu dołączyła do gry. Wybrała galaktykę Doragon i stworzyła postać o nicku "Akane". Dziewczynie spodobała się gra i szybko zaczęła zdobywać nowe umiejętności aby stworzyć silną drużynę i wziąć udział w mistrzostwach galaktyki.Dziewczyna wciągnęła do gry również Darię i Lisę. Dużą wagę przywiązywała do prędkości i zwinności dzięki temu szybko się uczyła i nie miała kłopotów z kontrolą piłki.' Alex' często uciekała do świata tej gry by zapomnieć o otaczających ją problemach i ważnych wyborach przed jakimi miała wkrótce stanąć. 'Time Warior Online:' thumb|left|244px|Alex w DTO Gdy tylko Alex usłyszała o grze od razu zapragnęła spróbować czegoś nowego, zalogowała się i przybrała nick "Kuroyukihime". Wybrała rasę "anioł". Gra od razu jej się spodobała. 'FIght Of Throne Online:' thumb|234px|Alex w FOTOFOTO '''przyciągnęło '''Alex jak magnes, szczególnie dlatego, że uczestniczyli w grze jej przyjaciele. Gdy się zalogowała wybrała "maga" i przybrała nick "Lucy" po czym pokochała Niaplandię. 'Sword Art Online:' *'Nick: '''Airi *'Poziom: 96 *'HP: '''19000 *'Główne wyposażenie: **'Angel Light '(jednoręczny rapier). **'Wind Blade '(jednoręczny rapier). *'Zdolności: '''13 *'Statystyki wyposażenia ' **'Rapier: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Atak Dystansowy: '''980 **'Atak Z Bliska: '880 **'Obrona: '790 **'Leczenie: 790 **'Ukrywanie Się: '''990 **'Widzenie W Nocy: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Bieg: '''1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Awaryjne Odzyskiwanie HP: '990 **'Szybkość: '''1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **Śledzenia: 750 **'Uniki: '''1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Akrobatyka: '1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» 'Umiejętności Jednoręcznego Rapiera: *'Falling Star' *'Meteor Storm' *'Blow Away' *'Lightning Sword' *'Spirit Eye Flash' 'Alfheim Online:' *'Nick: '''Sana *'MP: 1000 *'''HP: 600 *'Główne wyposażenie' **'Shadow Sword '(jednoręczny ciężki miecz). **'Darkness Sword '(jednoręczny lekki miecz). 'Umiejętności: '''12 *'Statystyki wyposażenia:' **'Miecz lekki: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Atak Dystansowy: '''989 **'Atak Z Bliska: '880 **'Obrona: '799 **'Leczenie: 790 **'Ukrywanie Się: '''990 **'Widzenie W Nocy: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Bieg: '''1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Awaryjne Odzyskiwanie HP: '990 **'Szybkość: '''1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **Śledzenia: 800 **'Uniki: '''1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Akrobatyka: '1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» 'Umiejętności poza zdolnościami przeniesionymi ze Sword Art Online: *'Blinding Shine:' Niszczy broń atakując jednym, potężnym ciosem (zużywa 50%MP). *'Shadow Storm: '''Przechwytuje zaklęcie, którym została zaatakowana (zużywa 250 MP) *'Dark illusion: Zmienia się w dowolnego stwora z gry (zużywa całą MP). *'Mistic Sword: '''Odbija zaklęcia swoim mieczem (zużywa 200 MP). 'Gun Gale Online: ' *'Nick: 'Aria *'Poziom: '98 *'VIT: '3000 *'Główne wyposażenie: **Mistic Darkness 'Umiejętności: '''3 *'DEX: 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'STR: '''980 *'DEF: '880 'Unikalne Skille: *'White Storm' *'Red Nobility - Fire Storm' *'Winds of Fury' *'Whirlwind Lightning Sword' *'Storm Stinger' 'Fairy Magic Online:' *'Nick: '''Bloom *'HP: 40000 *'MP: '''98000 *'SP: '89000 'Skille: *'Dragon Breath' *'Dragon Wing' *'Flame Dragon' *'Mistic Dragon-Flame Spirit' *'Fire Shot' *'Fire Storm ' 'Intergalactic Masters Football Online:' *'HP:' 89 890 *'Tępo:' 100 000«Mistrzowski poziom» *'Obrona: '''67 000 *'Drybling:100 000«Mistrzowski poziom» *'Technika:'90 800 *'''Blok: 59 560 *'Prędkość: '''100 000«Mistrzowski poziom» *'Łapanie:' 40 989 *'Wytrzymałość:' 90 100 *'Celność:' 89 654 'Dodatkowe: * '''Atak: B *'Efektywność:' A *'Neutralność: '''B 'Skille: *'Dragon Master: '(koło Alex pojawia się biały smok, dziewczyna przez chwilę z nim rozmawia po czym jej włosy zmieniają się na blond a oczy na błękit, może przywoływać swojego smoka kiedy tylko będzie miała na to ochotę). *'''Kinako Armed: (dziewczyna wchodzi w posiadanie zbroio-podobnego stroju, według legend wykutego z oddechu smoka, po czym strzela do bramki z półobrotu). *'Dragon Rush: '(Boisko oplata gęsta mgła, dostrzec coś może tylko Alex i zawodnicy jej dróżyny). *'Draco Meteor: '(Alex skacze w góre po czym kopie piłkę a za nią w ślad idzie smocza postać). 'Fight Of Throne Online:' *'Magia '- 1000 *'Obrona '- 800 *'Atak' - 960 *'Leczenie '- 500 *'Bieg '- 1000 *'Wytrzymałość '- 900 *'Uniki '- 1000 *'Szybkość '- 1000 *'Siła '- 400 *'Ukrywanie się '- 600 *'Szukanie' - 800 *'Widzenie w nocy '- 1000 *'Śledzenie '- 800 *'Walka wręcz' - 800 'Magia i zdolności: ' *'Magia gwiezdnych duchów: '''Lucy ma możliwość przyzywania Gwiezdnych Duchów, za pomocą specjalnych Kluczy, otwierających Bramy odpowiedniego Pałacu. *'Powietrzne i Piaskowe Zaklęcie: Lucy i Venaya połączyły Ryk Niebiańskiego Smoka i Piaskowy Buster thumbScorpio w celu zwiększenia niszczycielskiej mocy ataków, piaskowo-powietrzne tornado uderza w przeciwników. *'Uranometria: '''Za pomocą specjalnej inkantacji, przyzywa ona 88 ciał niebieskich, powodujących olbrzymie zniszczenia. *'Fleuve d'étoiles: 'Lucy dzierży bat gwiezdnych duchów. 'Cytaty: 'Galeria:' Real= AlexSana.jpg|Ohayo! 640px-SanaAlexy30.jpg|Myślałeś, że widziałeś mnie wściekłą?! Teraz jestem bardziej... radzę ci wiać!!! Alexy_&_Lisa.png|Liss:Czekaj Alexy!Alex:Zostaw mnie, proszę 640px-SanaAlexy34.jpg|Alex śpiewa do widelca SA2.jpg|Co się ze mną dzieje? SA2.png|Ja? SA3.jpg|Na prawdę myślisz że tego nie widziałam? SA4.jpg|Ty?]] SA5.jpg|Nie ogarniam? SA7.png|Jesteś idiotą SA10.png|hue hue hue SA11.png|Wszystko gra! SA12.jpg|Jeszcze raz wypowiesz się na ten temat to zginiesz!!! SA13.jpg|Daria!!! SA14.jpg|O jeeeeeeej o takieeee takie dziwneee SA15.jpg|ty który zaraz dostaniesz w łeb mówisz że co?! SA16.jpg|Czuję pustkę, jakby nic nie było przede mną i poza mną...dlaczego nie rozumiem własnego ja.. SA17.jpg|Łot?! SA18.jpg|Już nic nie rozumiem.. SA19.jpg|ZROZUMIAŁEŚ CO DO CIEBIE POWIEDZIAŁAM?! SanaAlexy39.jpg|Kim...kim jestem? SanaAlexy45.jpg|Daria? SanaAlexy51.jpg|Wszystko będzie dobrze Alex...dasz radę, zawsze dajesz... SanaAlexy58.jpg|Jak śmiesz mówić o mnie mimo tego, że nic o mnie nie wiesz?! SanaAlexy62.jpg|To całkiem proste... kiedy patrzyłam w jego oczy miałam siłę by iść dalej.. dlatego wciąż walczyłam będąc w SAO 06.jpg|Nie! 014.jpg|Dasz radę! 2011-11-30_195450.png|Kooooootek! 6427623019_fac4b245e5_b.jpg|Alex i Shingo 6517123015_4fa2bf8ec8_b.jpg|Na pewno o tym myślisz 6517123403_fcca8031b7_b.jpg|Arigato... 6517123897_20d8ff7496_b.jpg|Łaaaaał 6517123945_e88492d0c1_b.jpg|Teraz Neko nie będzie samotny 6517124421_4a8a626065_b.jpg|Mam dość...gry męczą 6517124627_a1bae8407c_b.jpg|Ooo... śnieg! 6547976015_2e306c755b_b.jpg|Ohayo Kirito,Asuna! 6547976049_72712c6bfe_b.jpg|Alex: Nie masz co się smucić,przecież stare czasy nie mają wpływu na nowe 6547976095_d6aa446ba3_b.jpg|Hihihi Jasne-tło-wektor-wzor_34-55805.jpg|Nie wierzę... Ep_298515_2.jpg|C-Co powiedział? 14210209-kwiaty-jasne-tla-sa-bardziej-przejrzyste.jpg|Aye 6427622359_d4bd3e0813_b.jpg|Za niedługo będziemy w domku Shingo 4461f80e.jpg|Odsuń się od niej! 2011-11-16_162354.png|Czy to prawda? 08.jpg|Nie pytałam się ciebie o zdanie! Vollbildaufzeichnung_24.03.2013_195650.jpg|Alex: Mój przyjaciel powiedział kiedyś"Nie masz co się smucić,przecież stare czasy nie mają wpływu na nowe" Vollbildaufzeichnung_24.03.2013_185716.jpg|Alex:Na pradwe?...Lisa:Nom,to było na prawde dziwne Vollbildaufzeichnung_24.03.2013_173245.jpg|Alex:Ohayo,LissPraca?Lisa:Ohayo,tak była męcząca Vollbildaufzeichnung_23.03.2013_204639.jpg|D:To będzie superowo...A:Daria?...L:Że jak? Nakladamy_kolory_na_przyszlosc.jpg|Nakładamy kolory na przyszłość Mashiro-iro_Symphony_-_02_-_Large_24.jpg|Lisa:Ha?...Alex:Nie wierze...udało mu się Haha...bardzo_szmie1szne.jpg|Lisa:Co ty sobie wyobrażasz!...Alex:Lisa spokojnie 640px-03.jpg|COOO?! 640px-2013-04-26_180146.jpg|Ale... myślę, że robię to dlatego, by osoby które kocham były szczęśliwe 640px-6304351343_b66da55c61_b.jpg|Daria:Hm? Alex: Taaa, no.. no ten, no wiesz... 640px-6304351357_c850f1064f_b_(1).jpg|Daria:Co myślisz? Alex: Mówisz serio?! Lisa: Eeee? 640px-6348312717_389a0407ce_b.jpg|Alex:Jaki fajny! Daria :Hihi 640px-Aesr.jpg|I will kill you 640px-Fdghjkhgh.jpg|Alex i Daria: ŁOT?! 640px-SanaAlexy15.jpg|Lisa: Wszystko gra? Alex:Tak, proszę nie zadawaj już tylu pytań 640px-SanaAlexy16.jpg|Lisa: Nie zrobisz tego! Alex:Ja już to zrobiłam... 640px-SanaAlexy17.jpg|Alex: No ile razy mam mówić zie nie zbiłam tego okna? 640px-SanaAlexy21.jpg|Daria:Proszę Alex:D-Daria co ty?! 640px-SanaAlexy25.jpg|Lisa:Nie ukrywaj tego.. Alex:Niczego nie ukrywam, jest tak jak ma być 640px-SanaAlexy27.jpg|Gomenesai siostrzyczko... 640px-SanaAlexy32.jpg|Alex: NIE OŚWIADCZAJ SIĘ JEJ! |-| SAO= SAOA.jpg|Nie możesz! SAOA1.jpg|Meteor Storm! SAOA2.jpg|Adi: no co? Airi: Niic hihi SAOA6.jpg|Airi: Masz mi coś do powiedzenia? Adi: Y-Yo? SAOA3.jpg|Adi: Halo? Klein jesteś tam? Airi:Hm? SAOA5.jpg|Nie... proszę SAOA8.jpg|Zdążę...muszę zdążyć SAOA10.jpg|Airi i Adi: Damy radę! SAOA9.jpg|Airi: Ohayo, widzieliście Asunę? 1.jpg|Nie 2.jpg|Wiem 3.jpg|Co się dzieje? 4.jpg|Adi!!! 5.jpg|Mogłam się tego spodziewać... 14.jpg|Gomene Adi-kun 6.jpg|Adi:Może by tak stworzyć drużynę? Airi:Pomyyślmy.. 9.jpg|Airi:Myślisz, że ten świat kiedyś się skończy? Adi:Jestem tego pewien 10.jpg|Giń ziemniaku! 11S.jpg|Airi: To znaczy..? Adi: Musisz atakować tym wzrokiem? 12.jpg|Airi: Ten koleś wygląda dziwnie Adi: Szczere Airi 13.jpg|Airi:Ufam Ci... Adi:Aye |-| ALO= Sword-Art-Online-Asuna.png|Hm? Sword art online-08-asuna.jpg|Tak się to robi! Sao08.jpg|Jak mogłeś?! Sao13.jpg|Aye! Images (1)awfwaf.jpg|Co się stało? Asuna-Smile3.jpg|hihihi Apariencia Asuna SAO 2.png|Ufam ci.. Bez tytułu.jpg|G-Gomene Asuna-asuna-yuuki-31720326-1280-720.jpg|Masz z tym jakiś problem? Sword Art Online - 10 - Large 11.jpg|Uważaj... Sword Art Online - 02 - Large 40.jpg|Ha? Sword Art Online - 09 - Large 23.jpg|Nie mogę, hihi.. Konno yuuki.jpg|Za mną! Images (1)aeg.jpg|To proste Asuna-asuna-yuuki-31720344-811-720.jpg|Żartujesz sobie? Asuna-asuna-yuuki-31720320-958-720.jpg|T-To nieporozumienie Asuna-asuna-yuuki-31720308-1280-720.jpg|Nie jesteś mi nic winny 11361131476144.jpg|Ha! AlexALO.jpg|Sana: No to jak Aunciu? Asuna:Hihi,dobrze AlexYuuki2.jpg|Sana: Asunka! Asunka: Już dobrze Sana AlexYuuki3.jpg|Sana: Żółwik Asuna: Hai Sword.Art.Online.600.902975.jpg|Sana: Seeer Asuna: heh AlexYuuki5.jpg|Dogoń mnie! Sword.Art.Online.600.1189441.jpg|Sana i Asuna manga AlexYuuki4.jpg|Sana i Asuna manga AlexYuki3.jpg|Sana i Asuna manga |-| GGO= Aria1.jpg|C-co zrobiłeś? Aria4.jpg|Wyzywam właśnie ciebie! Kirito-kun! Aria3.jpg|Ty! Aria2.jpg|Chyba sobie żartujesz? Aria5.jpg|Zamknijcie się! Gdzie Kirito-kun?! Aria6.jpg| Baka! Aria7.jpg| Apokaliptyczny świat co?... właściwie, czym różni się od realnego? Aria8.jpg| Gomene Aria9.jpg| Nie pozwolę! Aria10.jpg| Tyle mi mozies Aria11.jpg| On.. jest moim przeciwnikiem!!! Aria12.jpg| Yaaaay, smakuje jak w domciu Aria13.jpg| Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Aria14.jpg| Pogrzało cię?! Aria15.jpg| Jak cię dorwę to cię zabiję!!!! Aria16.png| Nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie, chcę tego misia Aria17.png| Teraz mi to mówisz? Aria18.png| Ale wtopa... Aria19.png| Serio?! Aria20.jpg|yay! Aria21.jpg|Śpiąca Aria Aria23.jpg|Puść ją! Ten świat może jest grą, ale ludzie są prawdziwi...nie pozwolę ci jej skrzywdzić! Aria24.jpg|Czujesz to?!To nie jest tylko gra!Ból jest autentyczny 505_aria.jpg|Ups? Aria3sdf.jpg|Yay! wyglądam jak ty w czwartej klasie Lisy! Tumblr_lsk07qL4Du1qejrr2o1_500.gif|Prooooszę |-| FMO= BA22.png|Flora: Yay dziękuję siostrzyczko Bloom: Nie ma za co Lisy? Flora_and_bloom.jpg|Bloom:Kocham Cię Flora:Ja cię też... BA21.jpg|Bloom: W co ty mnie wkopałaś? FLora:Posłuchaj do końca BA23.jpg|Bloom i Flora: Łot?! BA17.jpg|Bloom: Lisa nie mówiłaś nic o wróżkach? Flora: Potem wyjaśnię BA20.png|Bloom: Nie... Flora: Spokojnie, to tylko gra, za kilka godzin znowu będzie mogła się zalogować BA24.jpg|Flora:Przepraszam...nie powinnam cię w to wciągnęłam Bloom: Od tego jestem, nie płacz.. BA25.jpg|Bloom: A teraz wszystkie ładnie się wylogujemy BA18.jpg|Latanie jest w tej grze najlepsze BA14.jpg|Tego nie było w planie LISA?! BA8.jpg|Bloom: Nie wiem czym jesteś ale nie zbliżaj się do mojej siostry bi pożałujesz koleś! Roxy,Flora_and_Bloom_In_Season_5.png|Bloom: Przykro mi ale nie możemy ci pomóc Flora: Ale Bloom.. |-| IMFO= 1drftg.jpg|To nie ja 4_20121226193638.jpg|No eee yyyy, taaaaak Images_(4)sed.jpg|Strzałeczka! Ina1.jpg|Patrz! 640px-Nanobana-Kinako-nanobana-kinako-32757141-960-540.jpg|Yay!Powiedziałaś niapuuu 640px-Kinako_worried_InaDan_HQ.png|Nie... Sdgfrgt.jpg|Dalej! Master Dragon! Aszdfg.jpg|Yyy eee yyy to nie tak jak myślisz Kinako_Casual_Clothes_CS_47_HQ.png|Ha? Kinako_CS_35_HQ.png|To będzie nasz sekret Kinako_demanding_Fei_CS_34_HQ.png|Ty będziesz moim rywalem! Kinako_France_Era_Clothing_CS_19_HQ.png|Maja? 640px-Kinako_unable_to_stop_InaDan_HQ.png|Pudło! 640px-Kinako_CS_37_HQ_scream.png|Dalej Dragonie pokaż im! Sedrfg.jpg|Poznajcie moc smoczego płomienia! Kinako_miximax_anime.jpg|Dragonie! Kinako_secreretly_listenting_CS_20_HQ.png|Boję się... Kinako's_debut_CS_18_HQ.png|Aj Aj kapitanie! Kinako's_Keshin_Armed_shoot_(CS_41_HQ).png|Ha! O8zqwCi.png|Niapu wygra ten mecz! Nanobana_CS_32_Hq.png|Co on robi? Nanobana_clearing_the_goal_CS.png|Akane: Wredny ziemniak! Dziecko: Nie! Akane NIE! Master_Dragon_watching_Kinako_sleeping.png|Dragon: Nie wolno ci się poddać Akane: Ay..Aye 3ghj.jpg|Damy radę Mochi_Mochi_Kinako_Mochi_CS_23_HQ_17.png|Ułaa Maxresdefaultdf.jpg|Aye! Dxghcj.jpg|Czuję to.. 15259_168479373310123_2063205120_n.jpg|Meia:Hihi Akane:Daria... FSZdgxf.png|Akane: Już dobrze Dragonie Images_(1)zxcv.jpg|Akane:No umie się Images_(2)dxcfv.jpg|Byle tak dalej! Images_(3)dxcv.jpg|Właśnie tak! Imagesjk.jpg|Akane:Aaaaaa... Adi i ktoś:Akane! Kinako_saving_Aoi_CS_36_HQ.png|Uważaj! Lkjhbfgvzcx.jpg|Łał, powiedziałeś "niapu" Pobranemj,.jpg|Aaaaał Tumblr_ml1c20c02L1rxg30yo1_500.png|Akakne i Maja: Hai! |-| TWO= 965490_1357531820781_500_281.jpg|Lisa? Imxdcfvgb.jpg|Lisa gdzie ty się chowasz? Imageszsxd.jpg|Ty!Gdzie ten ziemniak? Snapshot20100403192158.jpg|Kanade loguje się do gry Tumblr_lu7re5ITcA1qbpxc3o1_500.jpg|Angel Blade! Ad.jpg|Prędzej zginę niż na to pozwolę Adesgr.png|Zbyt długo było to tolerowane Adgvs.jpg|Ha? Asd.jpg|Nie oszukasz mnie Asdvg.jpg|List?...Lisa co się dzieje? Efdsrfh.gif|Lisa... szłysze, pomogę ci! Ntbdvf.gif|Nie.. gdzie jestem.. gdzie mam iść? Asfdgf.jpg|Arigato, zie jesteś Sdfh.jpg|K-A-N-A-D-E, zapamiętaj ten nick, bo jeszcze raz tkniesz moją siostrę to cię zabiję Sedbhr.gif|No wiem Sedfgrt.png|Trzymamy się planu! Sedgfrh.jpg|Ktoś: Anioł Segh4.gif|Pomogę ci Lisy!!! Wefdhr.jpg|Została... tylko walka |-| FOTO= AniaMira9.jpg|Ami: Nieeee :C Pit: Przecież nie chciałeeem. Alex: Znowu to zrobiłeś! AniaMira7.jpg|Ami: Zostaw ją... Alex: Inaczej będziesz miał problemy! FAIRY_TAIL_-_126_-_Large_03.jpg|Alex,Mei,Adi:Łot?! Amiś:No umie się FAIRY_TAIL_-_128_-_Large_10.jpg|Alex:Nie!Nie!Nie! Adi:Eeee? Mei:Ha? Images_(1)xdc.jpg|Alex:Czy Niaplandia jest stracona? Imagesxdcfv.jpg|Krabo-coś:Może jednak? Alex:Nieeee, Arigato Levy_visits_Lucy_in_the_infirmary.png|Daria:Czyli żyjesz! Alex:Aye Lucy_after_introducing_herself.jpg|ŁOT!? Lucy_using_Mr._Cursey.jpg|Alex:Serio?Potężny Demon? Plik:Lucy's_reaction_to_Natsu's_drive.png|Arigato Virgo_is_summoned_by_Lucy.jpg|Ktoś:Zjem Cię! Alex:ŁAA?! Mira_talks_to_Lucy.png|Ami: Alex nie śpij Alex:Nooooo... Pobranedrcfg.jpg|Giń ty wredny ziemniaku Uranometria.gif|thumb|Uranomateria Ciekawostki: *Uwielbia pianki. *Jej imię oznacza "obrońca ludzi". *Jest zakochana w Adim. *Jej najlepsze przyjaciółki to Daria i Natii. *Jej siostrą jest Lisa. *Nic nie wiadomo o jej dalszej rodzinie. *Potrafi łączyć swoje serce z "sercami" wirtualnych zwierząt a nawet bosów. *Kana wciąż rywalizuje z Alex. *Nigdy nie mówi ludziom których zna z realnego świata po nicku. *W DTO i SAO ma skille o takiej samej nazwie. Kategoria:Alexyy Kategoria:Dobry Bohater Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Człowiek Kategoria:SAO Kategoria:ALO Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:GGO